


Cool

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: John had been acting cooler around him for months and Rodney wants to understand why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logans_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=logans_girl).



> Also meets **McSheplets** 236: cool

Rodney wasn't sure what he'd done to annoy Sheppard but John had been acting cooler around him for months. He had thought that after the whole parasite in the head ordeal they had finally admitted they loved each other a little more than just as a friend loves another friend, but John was pulling away instead. It was confusing, especially as Rodney wasn't the most socially advanced or aware; a product of his genius intellect and the fact that everyone around him seemed stupid in comparison - or moderately stupid in some cases.

Weeks had passed since the parasite incident and Rodney had accepted overtures from Jennifer that moved into a relationship, but he wasn't truly happy. Jennifer needed assurances from him that he simply wasn't able to give. He couldn't be a perfect boyfriend, couldn't be polite to all the idiots out there, and the more he tried to bite his tongue, the more frustrated and stressed he became, often venting to or at John, as if it was all John's fault. He had tried though. He had tried really hard, and it had all come to a head within a week of arriving on Earth.

Before they raced after the superhive, there had been one more time where he'd had to say goodbye to John, knowing he might never seeing him again, and all he could do was shake his hand. Then on Earth there was one more episode of stupidity that almost brought down the cloak, though at least declassification would mean all Rodney's Nobel Prize winning theories would be out there to gain him some academic glory. Admittedly, the resulting world chaos would have hindered any preening, yet despite this, a week after arriving on Earth and all Rodney could recall was his relief at seeing John alive and whole, standing out on the balcony with them as they looked across the ocean at the Golden Gate Bridge. John had glanced along the balcony at him, his happy smile turning wry and cool as if Rodney had disappointed him somehow. Jennifer hadn't noticed as she snuggled harder into his side. She wasn't so eager now, breaking up with him only two days earlier.

Jennifer.

Everything had turned cooler after he and Jennifer became friends and, "OH!" he exclaimed. John was jealous, but it wasn't of him as John could have his pick of anybody he wanted... including Jennifer. Pieces of a gigantic John Sheppard puzzle began to fall into place as he realized many of John's more recent 'conquests' were women who had shown more than a passing interest in him, and they were quickly dropped afterwards. All except for Jennifer, but John had no need to pursue her as Ronon was his rival for Jennifer's affection and by rights, Rodney shouldn't have been able to compete against Ronon.

"Oh my god," he exclaimed as he had his Epiphany, and Rodney decided to use his social awkwardness to just come out and say it.

He cornered John in his room.

"You love me," he blurted out, and watched John's eyes go round and wide with shock, waiting for the expected denial and waggling his finger as he saw John's expression change. "No. No denials. You love me, and you've been pining for me." John started to bristle at the accusation of acting like a twelve year old girl with a crush. "And I was so socially oblivious I never noticed I was letting the best thing in my life slip through my fingers."

John's expression changed again, losing the slight belligerence and gaining hope instead. "Best thing?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "You really are as hopeless as me. Luckily I'm a genius and figured it out."

With that he kissed John, and once John got over the shock he kissed Rodney back, pulling back after a moment and looking Rodney in the eyes as a lazy smile lifted the corners of his kiss-swollen lips.

"Cool!"

END  
 


End file.
